


[podfic of] Hide A Heart Of War

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: “You’ve got war in your heart boy,” Howard sneers, “don’t ever try and pretend to be anything but what you are.”Tony feels the familiar burn of a flower mark being etched into his skin but he doesn’t look, doesn’t try and check to see what it is. Instead he keeps his eyes on Howard and his hands cupped around his bleeding mouth and nose.





	[podfic of] Hide A Heart Of War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide A Heart Of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091886) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 



title: Hide A Heart Of War

fandom: Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe)

pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

Length: 01:30:59

Music used: Cold war by  Janelle Monáe

MP3 (Right-click to save, click normally to stream)

[Ch1](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/hide%20a%20heart%20of%20war%20ch%2001.mp3), [Ch2](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/hide%20a%20heart%20of%20war%20ch%2002.mp3)

[M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/hide%20a%20heart%20of%20war%20full.m4b) Of the whole story

Thanks to paraka for hosting and for beta listening!


End file.
